mormonwikiaorg-20200213-history
2014 LDS Church Calendar
2014 Calendar of Events for The Church of Jesus Christ of Latter-day Saints 2011 / 2012 / 2013 / 2014 / 2015 / 2016 / 2017 / 2018 / 2019 / 2020 2014 New Stakes of the Church New Stakes and Districts Organized in 2014LDS ChurchGrowth Blogspot - 2014 Archives Stakes # Iona Idaho South Stake - January 19th, 2014 # Searcy Arkansas Stake- January 26th, 2014 # Upolu Samoa Tafuaupolu Stake - January 26th, 2014 # Winneba Ghana Stake - February 9th, 2014 # Alliance Texas - February 16th, 2014 # Herriman Utah Mountain View - February 23rd, 2014 # Bellville South Africa - March 2nd, 2014 # Tirana Albania - March 9th, 2014 # Eagle Mountain Utah Cedar Pass - Mar. 16th, 2014 # Joinville Brazil South - March 16th, 2014 # Panasang Pohnpei - March 16th, 2014 # San Tan Valley Arizona Stake - March 16th, 2014 # Saratoga Springs Utah Israel Canyon Stake - 3/23/2014 # Lynbrook New York Stake - April 13th, 2014 # Bluffdale Utah South Stake - April 20th, 2014 # Frisco Texas Shawnee Trail - May 4th, 2014 # Kahului Hawaii West - May 4th, 2014 # Minot North Dakota - May 4th, 2014 # Florence Italy - May 11th, 2014 # Santo Domingo Dom. Rep. Independencia - 5/18 # Guayaquil Ecuador Juan Montalvo - May 18, 2014 # Umuahia Nigeria - May 18th, 2014 # Phnom Penh Cambodia North - May 25th, 2014 # Phnom Penh Cambodia South - May 25th, 2014 # Sao Felipe Cape Verde - May 25th, 2014 # Abidjan Cote d'Ivoire Niangon South - Jun. 1, 2014 # Buenos Aires Argentina Chacabuco - June 1, 2014 # Kingston Jamaica - June 8th, 2014 # Bangkok Thailand North - June 15th, 2014 # Dumaguete Philippines - June 15th, 2014 # Harare Zimbabwe South - June 15th, 2014 # Hooper Utah Pioneer Trail - June 15th, 2014 # Ibadan Nigeria - June 15th, 2014 # Lerma México Stake - June 15th, 2014 # Taguig Philippines - June 15th, 2014 # Friedrichsdorf Germany - June 22nd, 2014 # Enugu Nigeria - June 29th, 2014 # Riverton Utah Western Springs - June 29th, 2014 # Huehuetenango Guatemala Central - July 6th, 2014 # Boynton Beach Florida - August 17th, 2014 # Draper Utah Suncrest - August 17th, 2014 # Coquimbo Chile - August 31st, 2014 # Ipatinga Brazil - August 31st, 2014 # Makelekele Republic of Congo - August 31st, 2014 # Pittsburgh Pennsylvania West - Sept. 7th, 2014 # Davao Philippines West - Sept. 14th, 2014 # Escalante Philippines - Sept. 14th, 2014 # Lubbock Texas North - Sept. 14th, 2014 # Goiânia Brazil South - Sept. 21st, 2014 # Queen Creek Arizona West Stake - Sept. 21st, 2014 # Woodlands Texas Stake - October 12th, 2014 # Bentonville Arkansas Stake - October 26th, 2014 # Monett Missouri Stake - October 26th, 2014 # Bartlesville Oklahoma Stake - November 2nd, 2014 # Abobo Cote d'Ivoire East - November 9th, 2014 # Ashiaman Ghana - November 9th, 2014 # Lake Mary Florida - November 9th, 2014 # Manama Bahrain - November 14th, 2014 # Abeokuta Nigeria - November 16th, 2014 # Kaysville Utah Deseret Mill - November 16th, 2014 # São José do Rio Preto Brazil South - Nov. 16, 2014 # Ciudad Juárez México Las Torres - Nov. 23, 2014 # Taipei Taiwan South - November 30th, 2014 # Alicia Philippines - December 14th, 2014 2014 New Districts of the Church Districts 1. Nkawkaw Ghana - January 5th, 2014 2. Espargos Cape Verde - March 9th, 2014 3. Kossoh Town Sierra Leone - March 16th, 2014 4. San Pedro Cote d'Ivoire - March 16th, 2014 5. Gagnoa Côte d'Ivoire - March 30th, 2014 6. Tanna Vanuatu - April 27th, 2014 7. Asaga Ohafia Nigeria - May 18th, 2014 8. Bydgoszcz Poland - May 18th, 2014 9. Mwene-Ditu DR Congo - May 18th, 2014 10. Bo Sierra Leone East - June 1st, 2014 11. Cuauhtémoc México - June 8th, 2014 12. Paynesville Liberia - June 8th, 2014 13. Bangkok Thailand West - June 15th, 2014 14. Kiritimati Island Kiribati - June 20th, 2014 15. Abakaliki Nigeria - September 14th, 2014 16. Ho Ghana - September 14th, 2014 17. La Fria Venezuela - September 28th, 2014 18. San Martin Argentina District - Sept. 28th, 2014 19. Kilungu Hills Kenya District - October 12th, 2014 *stake or district not yet organized **name of new stake or district not yet confirmed Stakes and Districts Discontinued in 2014 Stakes 1. Ginowan Japan Districts 1. Poptun Guatemala 2. Alcalde Díaz Panamá 3. Mapandan Philippines 4. Melipilla Chile 5. Rimini Italy 6. Tandil Argentina 7. Cañada de Gomez Argentina 8. Yekaterinburg Russia 9. Khon Kaen Thailand 10. Quaraí Brazil 11. Kabul Afghanistan Military 12. Ushuaia Argentina References Category:2014 Category:Lists Category:Calendar